


陆先生他说很想你25

by ymlyml



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymlyml/pseuds/ymlyml





	陆先生他说很想你25

陆景尧闻言，转头才发现纪修然的贴身衣物都在床上，而他只拿了件浴袍就进去了。想到那纯白浴袍遮掩下的美妙风景，陆景尧心头涌上莫名的邪火，他拿起内裤走过去，在纪修然惊讶的目光下推开门，把他挤到墙角。

“景尧？”纪修然浑身都是水，他双手抵在陆景尧的胸前，手掌上的水珠把陆景尧的衣服弄湿，他抬眸看他，心里有些不安。

刚洗完澡的纪修然眼眸湿漉漉的，让陆景尧胸中的火越烧越大，他不由自主地低头攥住那因水汽浸润而显得格外红润的嘴唇，在纪修然的口中攻城略池。

许是浴室里热气太足，也可能是纪修然现下的模样看起来太过美好，本是简单的亲吻，却使陆景尧心中生出不一般的想法来。身下的某处也隐隐叫嚣着，起了轻微的反应。

陆景尧难耐地滚动喉结，呼出一口灼热的气，他指腹在纪修然的脸上细细抚过，又停留在唇角，眼神细微地变幻着。

不，还不能。

他们才刚在一起没多久，他要给修然足够的准备时间，贸然跨出那么一大步，不见得会是好事。而且他都等了十年了，不差这一刻。

想着，陆景尧递出手中的内裤，抹掉纪修然嘴角的银丝，出口声音干涩：“洗完了就先出去吧，里面太热。”说完他自顾自地脱了衣服，进淋浴间洗澡去了。

纪修然站了会儿，心里有些不解，他歪头看了眼淋浴间磨砂玻璃门上映出的高大身影，侧过身套上内裤出了门。


End file.
